Hetalia Chara Book 1
by HetaliaForTheWin
Summary: A story about all the nations going to Seiyo Elementry. England turned then to the age of Amu. Then, they all get Charas and join the Gaurdians! Some pairings undecided but there will be Italy x Amu, Italy's chara x Ran, Ikuto x Belarus, RomanoxOC,, America x OC, their charas x the same pairing as their guardian, Dia x Canad's chara, Miki x OC's chara, and Su x Germany's chara,
1. Chapter 1

Note : _**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR HETALIA**_

**I have had writers block for a while, but finally got something into my head.**

**CHAPTER 1 : Wishing**

** Italy's POV.**

** S**o the axis, allies, Prussia, Romano, and Canada were going to be attending this school called Seiyo Elementry. England had made us old enough to go there. He insisted we went.

So, we were all in our house. I was upstairs, wishing. I then went to bed.

When i woke up, I almost screamed. '' Easter eggs? '' I tilted my head.

I heard a scream coming from America and Canada's room. '' What are these? '' Canada said. His bear, Kumajiro shrugged and said '' Who are you? ''

'' Ve~! Somebody pulled a prank on us! '' I squeked.

Canada sighed. '' Maybe it will hatch! ''

We both decided to take them with us, when we heard somebody yell. ''' Who was that? '' America was finally awake. He had no eggs under his blanket after he threw it off.

'' Ve~! That sounds like... Germany! '' I ran to our room. '' What zhe heck is zhis? '' he exclaimed.

'' Uh... I don't know!. ''

'' I don't know, but we should take them with us! '' Canada came up from behind.

Germany sighed. '' I guess I'll take it vith me zhen. Vell, time for training. ''

I groaned. '' But Germany, - ''

I was cut off by a vibration in my pocket and a voice in my head that said '' From a childish man to a guy who loves to train, Character Change! ''

Suddenly my curl was not curly, it was a star shape. '' Okay Let's go! '' I ran out and started training. When we were done, I went back inside.

A little person came out of my pocket. '' Hello Feliciano! I'm you Gaurdian Character, Carlo! ''


	2. Chapter 2

Note : _**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR HETALIA**_

**I have had writers block for a while, but finally got something into my head.**

**MOST CHARACTERS WILL PROBABLY BE OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**CHAPTER 2 : Gaurdian Characters, Gaurdians, and MORE Eggs?**

**Germany's POV **

** M**y dream was to be a chef. I was cooking in the kitchen and couldn't find the ingredients and instructions for what I was making.

Suddenly I felt something move in my pocket and a voice in my head said '' From somebody who doesn't remember recipes by heart, to somebody who knows how to cook by heart! Character Change! ''

And for some reason some chef hat magically appeared on my head. I cooked a special meal of pasta and potatos for Italy and I.

Then i turned back to normal. '' WHAT ZHE HELL WAS ZHAT? ''

A little person came from my pocket. It looked like me, only with yellow eyes and a chef's hat.

'' Hello, Ludwig! I am you're Gaurdian Character, Axel! '' he said, proud.

'' Guys, we're late for school! '' America came rushing down down the stairs.

And we were off to Seiyo Elementry.

**Amu's POV**

Today was a new day. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and I were heading to school.

Then we say a two boys, a blond haired, blue eyed, man that had a German accent, and a brunette with olive eyes and a curl on the right side of his head. He sounded Italian.

They both had Gaurdian Characters with them.

'' Did you know Am- I mean Alfred's brother had an egg, too? '' the Italian one said.

'' No, Feliciano, and his name is Matthew. '' the German said.

'' Oh, sorry Ludwig! '' Feliciano said.

'' It's fine. Hopefully, he'll get remembered for once. ''

Ran was looking at the chara with the brunette hair, and a star shaped strand of hair sticking out of his head.

'' Carlo, this is Axel, Ludwig's chara! '' Said Feliciano

Carlo nodded. '' We better hurry though! We might be late. ''

Ran, Miku, Su, Dia, and I ran ahead so they wouldn't think we were eavesdropping.


	3. Canada gets noticed

**HFTW : Hello, friends! Hetalia Chara is back!**

**Amu-Chan : HetaliaForTheWin **_**DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR HETALIA! SHE ONLY OWNS ARGENTINA, GUATEMALA, URUGUAY, AND ALL THE NATIONS CHARAS!**_

**HTFW : Also, I would like to say WHY they are going to Amu's school.**

**1. Because England forced them to.**

**2. ( Why England wanted to. ) Because he learned about Charas and the Guardians and you know, Iggy-chan and his magic creatures.**

**HFTW : Okay. And ACTION! **

_**CHAPTER 3 Canada gets noticed.**_

_**Canada's POV.**_

All I did was try and introduce myself but nobody notcied me. I felt a vibration in my pocket. '' From a shy boy thatisn't noticed, to a man everybody knows! Character Change! '' said a voice in my head.

_What the h-e- double hockey sticks? _I though. My glasses turned yellow. '' Payattention! I am Matthew Williams! '' I said loudly and my glasses turned normal. Cue little person flying out of pocket. '' Hi, Matthew! I'm your gaurdian character, Hunter! '' '' Uh... hi? '' I said.

_**AMU'S POV.**_

That Matthew kid must have been pretty shy. I saw the German, Ludwig, and the Italian, Feliciano, and Matthew talking to other people when we were walking home.

'' You idiot frattello! '' said a guy that looked like Feliciano. '' Ve~! I'm sorry! '' Feliciano wailed. '' Don't hang around that Potato Bastard! '' said his brother, I assumed.

Ludwig sighed when he heard the name Potato Bastard. '' Hey look at my awesomeness! '' yelled another German. He had silver hair and red eyes.

Ran looked at me as if he were crazy. Then, Silver-Haired German looked at me. '' Run, Amu-Chan! '' Ran said. Too late. He had already told the others about me. '' They are looked at us funny, desu! '' Su said. I nodded. '' The silver-haired guy reminds me of Ikuto. ''

I gasped. '' H-hello! '' I said. Feliciano began wailing again. He took out a white flag. ''Please don't hurt me! I surrender! '' He waved the flag.

'' I won't hurt you. '' I said. '' I didn't mean to be noticed. I just wanted to learn more about you guys. '' I lied.


End file.
